


dream’s fatal mistake.

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Nostalgia, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: taken place right after ranboo visits tommy and mentions the party invites. tommy thinks about the past when he realizes dream made one fatal mistake: he didn’t anticipate tommy finding out what he’s been doing to him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 248
Collections: Anonymous





	dream’s fatal mistake.

tommy wasn’t aware of reality anymore. as hours turned into days, and days into weeks, it seemed like time became foggy for him. after all, why did it matter when no one came to make time worth while anyway?

he grimaced at his thoughts, realizing how pessimistic he must’ve sounded. it’s not like anyone would realize it anyway, but his flame had died the moment he let them exile him to this shithole of an island. in the middle of fucking nowhere. actually no- it was the same island where his asshole of a brother resided. 

tommy opened his enderchest and began to search for his compass, continuing to think about techno. tommy had always believed techno betrayed him and disliked him for it, the anger only growing when he found himself mocked by the very person who spawned withers in his country- well it hadn’t been his for a while. tommy must’ve realized that by now.

his hand traveled for a while before he felt a familiar coldness seep into his palm. he slowly moved his arm back up with the heavy object curled around his fingers but after a closer inspection, he noticed there was a small crack in the glass. he frowned and tried to rub it away, quickly realizing it wouldn’t budge. 

funny, isn’t it? a crack in the compass that was supposed to represent how no matter where he was, he’ll always have tubbo. now it’s cracked just like their friendship. maybe it had always been and he just never noticed it. 

he threw the compass to the side in frustration, groaning at the loud thud it made on the floor of his tent. shaking his head he made his was to the beach and plopped down, watching the sun fall. he wouldn’t bother looking to see if anyone had shown up to visit, ranboo just left and he knows better than to expect anyone to come. even if it was out of pity. 

he began to ponder about what ranboo had said earlier, about the invites. while the thought of the party enraged him, he found it even weirder that his own father mentioned not getting an invite as well. come to think of it- ghostbur wasn’t even online yesterday to give the damn invitations in the first place. 

he let out a sad chuckle and stood up, slowly trudging back to tnret. he didn’t bother looking at the glass that was now strewn across the floor from the compass, instead opening his enderchest again and grabbing chirp. 

as he inserted the disc into the jukebox, he was reminded of when he had first came to the dream smp. tubbo used to play this disc all the time on the bench, it’s a shame that he was never here to experience it again. 

tommy felt tears begin to fall as he took some wood out of his inventory, building a mini bench next to the jukebox. he slumped down onto it as he looked back at the sunset. it would do for now, a reminder of the past. 

his mind flashed back to everything that had occurred in logstedshire since he’d arrived with ghostbur. dream belittling him, taking his armor, making him feel weak to suddenly reassuring him and giving him things? it didn’t seem right- it wasn’t dream. this whole time dream shit on him just for standing up for himself and now that tommy was- was depressed.. dream was nice to him?

tommy’s eyes widened as the music abruptly stopped, causing him to stand up. 

dream was manipulating him. 

this entire time, this whole scheme was all dream’s fault! he’s used tommy, broken him, all for his own sick game of power and greed. he’s even made him think that nobody cares enough to come to his party- GHOSTBUR NEVER EVEN SENT OUT THE INVITES!

tommy nodded, rubbing his eyes to get rid of the excess tears. tubbo never melted his compass, ranboo said clear as day that it was an accident. of course tubbo would never actually do anything harmful on purpose, after all the exile wasn’t initially his fault. the person who made him choose in the first place was-

dream.

tommy cursed to himself and stood up, finding the energy for the first time in a while to sprint to his secret base. as he went down the ladder, he looked at his signs on top. he knew that he’d have to take down dream, after all he had been planning to do it sooner or later. taking a sign out of his inventory he smirked and began to type. i mean, he was right after all,

someone needed to die, and it had to be dream.

**Author's Note:**

> someone tell me to stop writing these right after the streams- i can’t do this lmao.
> 
> (i also wrote discs or me?, dreamons lie., and expected. so uhh sorry for making these all anonymous-)


End file.
